A life together
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: A short, sweet, waffy story about how Sesshoumaru and Rin spend her life together post-canon.
1. permission

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR MAKE ANY MONEY FROM WRITING THIS.**

**A/N: JUST A LITTLE FLUFFY ROMANCE PIECE, PROBABLY ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER COMING, A LEMON. WRITING IT FOR LJ COMM INUEROTICA.**

"Rin, if this Sesshomaru were to touch you, would you become afraid?"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin would…enjoy it…very much."

~*~

She came out of sleep realizing she was safe and warm, naked and snuggled into mokomoko.  Her lord lay next to her, using gentle claws to rake through her hair.  She shivered in delight, and closed her eyes.  She felt him pull her body against his, his chest rumbling in a soothing way.  He was so much bigger than her, and so much stronger.  She pursed her tiny lips and kissed his chest, as she felt his hand slide over her body coming to rest in the groove of her tiny rounded behind.  She'd always been small for her age.

He gripped lightly, his hand covering her entire firm cheek.  He squeezed and his fingers came into contact with that special part of her body, the one that felt so good when he touched her there, the one that made her a woman.

She felt his 'maleness' grow hard, and, knowing how much it pleased him, she reached down and wrapped her tiny hand around as much as she could, then moved up and down, stroking and squeezing until his hips fell into a rhythm.

Yes, this was something she loved.  Their special times together, when they lay naked, and he touched her all over and kissed her and told her she was special, beautiful, and she pleased him so well.

'Does Lord Sesshomaru like what Rin's doing?"

His chest rumbled in response, and she giggled at the vibrations it sent through her tiny frame.  Yes, even at 19 summers old she was still much smaller than he.  She'd always been petite, and now her frame was still slight, her breasts small, but her hips had a pleasing curve to them, and her legs were long.   Her hair cascaded down her back, and her lips were pink and pouty.  The light dusting of curls at the apex of her thighs, which had embarrassed her when it had first appeared, seemingly overnight, pleased him greatly, a sure sign of her maturity, despite her slight frame.

His hand crept down there now, to her secret place that was reserved for him and only him.  She lifted her leg, laying it across his, giving him easier access.  The 'new' hand he'd grown was perfect for touching her there, no stripes to indicate venom, and no claws at the ends of the fingertips.  He'd secretly pondered if he'd subconsciously made it that way on purpose, for the express intent of touching his Rin, once she was older, of course.

~*~

When she was 16, she'd returned to him.  He'd given her the choice, and she'd made it.  With little fanfare, and only a few short goodbyes, Rin had packed her small bag and climbed onto           Ah-Un's back, taking to the skies behind her lord's billowing mokomoko.

What happened then surprised her.

He'd taken her to a tiny shiro, built into the mountain side, deep within the woods. 

"Lord Sesshomaru?  Where are we?"

He'd given her look, with amusement dancing in those amber depths,

"Home."

She'd never known him to have a home… not really.  I mean, his mother had the shiro in the clouds, and she supposed he could have lived there with her, but he'd always refused to, only 'stopping by' occasionally, as his mother had put it.  Yes, when she'd left the village, she'd fully expected to spend her days traveling the forests, and her nights out in the open, sleeping beneath the stars.  She didn't know he'd built a…_home_ for her.

"I… I live _here_ now?"

He'd put his hand on her head then, and smoothed his calloused palm along the side, eventually landing on her cheek.

"We…live here now, together."

She'd cried then, tears of joy.  Who would have ever thought he'd do something like this?  For her?  Why?  It didn't make sense, from what she knew of his character, he was a wonderer.

"But…Lord Sesshomaru… why?  I know how much you love to travel!"

His face didn't show the sadness that passed in his eyes then as he'd answered her.

"When I saw how quickly you have grown, this Sesshomaru realized that, while he has eternity to travel, he has but a short time with you, and he would like it to be spent in relative comfort, with you out of harm's way.  It is the understanding of this Sesshomaru that humans tend to live longer and be healthier if they sleep indoors, and have regular access to food and other such trivialities."

He just wanted a place for them to… enjoy her life together… She'd cried even more at his response, thanking him and throwing her arms around him, as she had when she was a child.

Her room was next to his, with a common room between them.  Many nights were spent in front of fire, while she brushed his hair, or she lay her head in his lap, falling asleep to his gentle claws scraping lightly and rhythmically over her scalp.

It was…_comfortable._

It wasn't until 7 months ago, when she'd woken in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of her lungs, and he'd rushed to her room, wearing nothing but a sleeping kosode, but with bakusaiga in one hand, the other glowing green, that everything had changed.

She hadn't been aware of anything… sexual… between them, before that night.  Realizing she was in no danger, he relaxed, before coming to sit in bed next to her, and inquiring what she'd dreamed that had frightened her so.

She'd told him of her dream, the giant hellhound had eaten her again, and she was in a cold dark place, calling for him, but… this time… he never came.  Not because he couldn't, but simply because…he didn't _want_ to.

He'd pulled the girl against him then, sending mokomoko to curl around her, and he'd rumbled deep in his chest.

"I'd do again, Rin."

She looked up at him then, not quite understanding.  He smoothed her hair back, then pressed her cheek to his chest again In that dark room, with Jaken sleeping in another part of the castle, and only her to hear him, he admitted,

"I would willingly run into hell, risk my life, if only to save yours.  I have done it once, and I would do it again, without thought."

She'd pressed closer against him, turning in his lap to hug him feircly.

"Rin, do you think of this Sesshomaru as your…sire?"

She'd looked up at him then, her face full of confusion,

"Of course, you're my Lord, my Master, my Sire…"

He shook his head, cutting her off before she could continue,

"That is not what I mean.  What I'm asking is, do you think of this Sesshomaru  as your…father?"

She'd looked down, a little ashamed to admit to him the truth,

"Lord Sesshomaru…um… Rin loves you, you know that right?"

He'd looked down at her, his eyes widening marginally, his jaw going slack without opening, and his eyebrows hitting his bangs and putting a crease in his crescent moon marking.  Rin, still looking off into space didn't see his reaction to her words, and innocently continued,

"And… I know you've done so much for me, but… Rin remembers her otou-san, and… no one, not even _you_ can replace him.  Rin is sorry, but… I just can't think of you that way, it feels like I'd be betraying my otou and okaa if I thought of anyone else as my…parents."

His shoulder slumped as he relaxed, and placed his chin on the top of her head…

"Then…"

He was… trembling.  She could feel it, the nervous tension shaking his frame… although, his face remained impassive the invisible-to-the-naked-eye tremor working its way through his body shocked her.

"If this Sesshomaru were to touch you, would you become afraid?"

She'd looked up at him then, lips slightly parted, feeling the stirrings of something new within her, seeing him for the first time not only as her lord, but, as a male…

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin would… enjoy it… very much…"

He'd eased his lips to hers, giving her ample time to pull away if she so desired, but she hadn't.  Instead, she'd kissed him back.

~*~


	2. joined

His fingers danced along the bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex, until he burrowed deeply between her quickly moistening folds, and teased two fingers inside that tight passage. With practiced ease, he found the rough raised 'spot' within her, and Rin felt her hips tilt unconsciously, wordlessly begging fulfillment. Curling his finger tips he massaged that place, and pumped gently in and out, as the pad of his thumb continued to pass over her sensitive external bud.

So distracted with her own pleasure she stopped working his lengnth, although he made no complaint, taking at a sign he was pleasing her immensely. Suddenly her grip on him tightened, and she breathlessly and shamelessly begged,

"Ummm, Sesshomaru... your Rin-chan needs… you…" she squeezed him softly for emphasis, "inside her."

He removed his fingers, and pushed them gently into her mouth, smirking as she swirled her tongue around his digits. Sesshomaru's hand slipped from between her lips and slid down, brushing the side of her breast, and following the curve of her waist before he gripped her thigh and shifted his weight, coming to rest between her legs and hovering over top of her. He brought both of his hands downward so as to squeeze and kneed her buttocks as he positioned himself at her entrance. She gripped his manhood and rubbed his tip along her seam, moistening his tip and then lining him up with her entrance.

He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and panting, "Rrrriiinnn." He whispered in a husky strained growl. The very tone of his voice sent shivers through her body and she whimpered in response,

"Sesshomaru, please."

At the same moment he surged his hips forward he sealed her lips with his own. His elbows moved to plant above her shoulders and her fingers twined in his hair, at the same time her knees met his armpits, allowing him the deepest possible access. His tongue met with no resistance as it slipped effortlessly into the warm wet cavern of her mouth and his member met with the wonderfully tight resistance of her inner muscles instinctually clamping around him as he buried himself deeply within her warm wet velvet embrace. A low guttural moan escaped both of them at the feeling of being joined so intimately. Sesshomaru pulled back from the deepness of their kiss and whispered reverently,

"My little girl."

Rin's eyes snapped shut and a satisfied smile curved her delicate pink lips at his claim of ownership over her.

"My powerful Lord." She purred, "So _big_", she continued, "so _strong_." She crooned, "So _good_ to his little Rin." She finished, breathless as he began to move within her, each of his long strong strokes filling her, stretching her and hitting the place of ultimate pleasure deep in the recesses of her slick tightness.


	3. Loved

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sesshomaru or Rin!

A/N: OMG I FINISHED SOMETHING ELSE! It's a MIRACLE!

He pumped into her languidly and each of her gentle praises touched him in a place he'd thought long dead within him.

Rin's hands moved to his shoulders and she felt the softness of his long silver silk slip between her fingers as he reared back and adjusted his weight to give him better leverage and angle.

He stamped himself, his scent, everything he'd ever felt about her into her body with each slow deep thrust of his slender hips. Her ankles locked and her heels dug in to the middle of his back as she thrust herself upwards to meet his strokes.

"Gods, Rin…" He whispered in awe at how she responded to him as though she were able to read his mind. "So _small… _So _tight…_" he mused aloud at how it felt to be strangled, encased and gripped by her body's hot, slick velvet interior.

"More Sesshomaru-sama… _More!_" Rin begged as his body sped his thrusting in a crescendo of pleasure, rapidly building to climax.

"You want _more, _Rin?" He asked, mildly smug and wholly pleased at how she openly declared her desire for him.

"Yes! Yes!" Rin agreed, shoving her hips up sharply to force him _deep _within her.

"Then..." Sesshomaru snapped his hips forward sharply, burying himself to the hilt with a jarring thrust, "take it all, Rin… Take," he pulled back and snapped his hips again, admiring the way her breasts bounced and jiggled in time with his movement, "it…" he repeated the action, earning deep groans of satisfaction from the woman below him, and grunts as she wanton raised her hips to meet him, "all…"

"Oh, god! Yes! Give it to me! Rin wants it… Rin wants it so bad… _So _big… Sesshomaru… _So big…_"

_Gods! _ He loved when she talked to him during love-making. The sound of her voice so breathy and strained as she whispered words of adoration and satisfaction with him was something that aroused him almost as much as the act itself. She made him feel _wanted, needed, adored, loved, cherished, special, _and so _powerful, _not the same kind of power as in battle, but the kind of powerful that mattered. The 'powerful' that meant he had the power to pleasure her like no other man could.

"Who do you belong to, Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned in a whispered growl. He thrust sharp and deep, then kept himself buried as he ground his hips in circles, stimulating her external bud once more by grinding it against his pubic mound, then returning to the deep strokes that ran his tip over her internal pleasure 'spot' and continued until he filled her to capacity and stretched her walls, stimulating everywhere inside of her at once and fostering the swelling ache growing in her core.

"You, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin belongs to you!" He rewarded her catering to his ego with quick kiss before he sped the motions of his backside and hips once more gripping her hips to tilt her upwards and pump into her pleasure center.

He heard her groans and pants, and suddenly her walls seemed to thicken and swell around him. She became silent, her eyes closed, her brow furrowed and she chomped down on her lower lip as her head tilted back to expose her throat.

He ran a hand from her hip to her breast and briefly palmed and shaped it, squeezing her nipple and lightly rolling it before he moved his hand up next to her head and pushed himself harder.

"Yes, baby… That's it… Come for me… Come for your lord, Rin."

Will a low groan and a shudder her entire body went tense and she felt the aching pressure release itself in a series of spasms and a rush of fluid between her thighs and around his member as her breathe caught and lights exploded behind her eyes.

When she climaxed it always felt as if her body were rippling and massaging and squeezing his length; sucking him in deeper to that tight, slick passage and attempting to milk his seed from his over-tight testes.

With heroic effort he managed to hold himself back for a few, precious moments, trying to draw her climax out and extend the pleasure she felt at his touch. In the end though he only managed a handful more thrusts before his own body followed hers and he pitched deeply and shot his liquid heat deep within her waiting belly.

He collapsed on top of her, sated and spent and she felt boneless beneath him and both attempted to catch their breath.

He finally rolled off of her and in doing so his wilted member slipped from between her sticky thighs, as he pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head while smoothing out her somewhat disheveled hair.

He felt the whisper of her eyelashes against his pectoral and the deep contented heave of a sigh and shudder as Rin lay there curled into him and allowed herself to be cuddled and caged by his strong muscular arms.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She whispered into his chest.

"I will keep you, Rin." He answered… Still unable to say 'I love you', but it didn't really matter anyway…

Actions spoke louder than words, and Rin knew she was loved.

He would spend her their entire life together showing her exactly how much.


End file.
